musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Cassidy
Cassidy (* 7. Juli 1982 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, eigentlich Barry Adrian Reese) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Biografie Singles ;Hotel (feat. R. Kelly) :US: 4''' - 20.12.2003 - 24 Wo. :UK: '''3 - 29.05.2004 - 14 Wo. :DE: 22 - 07.06.2004 - 18 Wo. ;Get No Better (feat. Mashonda) :US: 79 - 08.05.2004 - 12 Wo. :UK: 24 - 25.09.2004 - 4 Wo. :DE: 76 - 18.10.2004 - 6 Wo. ;I'm a Hustla (feat. Mary J. Blige) :US: 34 - 19.03.2005 - … :DE: 50 - 18.07.2005 - … ;B-Boy Stance :DE: 70 - 04.11.2005 - … Alben ;Split Personality :US: 2''' - 03.04.2004 - 15 Wo. ;I'm a Hustla :US: '''5 - 16.07.2005 - … ;B.A.R.S. :US: 10 - 2007 - … ;C.A.S.H. :US: 145 - 04.12.2010 - … Cassidy machte sich früh bei Rap-Battles zwischen den Gangs seiner Heimatstadt einen Namen und war auch auf verschiedenen lokal zirkulierenden Mixtapes zu hören (damals noch als „The Boy B“). Er gewann in seiner Heimatstadt bei einem Radiosender einen Freestyle Rap-Battle. Cassidy wuchs mit Hip-Hop auf, von dem seine Eltern „besessen“ waren. Sein Vater brachte sogar eine Single raus, die im lokalen Radio gespielt wurde. Der Rapproduzent Swizz Beatz nahm ihn 2002 für sein Plattenlabel Full Surface unter Vertrag (davor war er mit seiner Band Larsiny, die aus ihm, damals noch „B. Cassidy“ und seinen Freunden Shiz Lansky & Cal Akbar bestand, bei Ruff Ryders unter Vertrag). Im gleichen Jahr entstanden die ersten Aufnahmen für das Compilation-Album G.H.E.T.T.O. Stories. Außerdem war Cassidy auf Songs von Snoop Dogg und Wyclef Jean zu hören. Cassidy ist auch bei dem amerikanischen Musiklabel J Records unter Vertrag. Cassidy hat einen Sohn, den er „Lil' Cassidy“ nennt. Mit der Mutter des Kindes ist er nicht verheiratet. Cassidys Style ist vergleichbar mit dem von der Hip-Hop-Legende Big L. Cassidy wurde früher mit Rapper Chingy verglichen, jetzt vergleicht man ihn mit Rapper Papoose. Cassidy wurde mit den Freestyle-Rap-Battle gegen Freeway, den er gewann, berühmt. Zu Cassidys Lieblingsrappern gehören unter anderem Nas & The Notorious B.I.G.. Er war bereits auf MTV Room Raiders und auf der Smack DVD zu sehen. 2003 nahm er unter dem Titel Split Personality sein Debütalbum auf. Mit dem Album stieg er im April 2004 auf Anhieb auf Platz 2 der US-amerikanischen Billboard-Charts ein und das Album erreichte Goldstatus. Der Albumtitel bezeugt auch, wofür Cassidy bekannt ist: Er schreibt häufig Texte aus verschiedenen lyrischen Ichs heraus, welche sich auch feindlich gegenüberstehen. Genauso ist es auch auf dem neuesten Album I'm a Hustla. Zur Zeit arbeitet Cassidy mit Swizz Beatz an seinem dritten Album. I'm a Hustla, Cassidys Nachfolge-Album, konnte im Juli 2005 an den früheren Erfolg anknüpfen und erreichte in den USA Platz 5 der Charts. Das Album ist das erste Hip Hop-Album, das als Hybrid-Tonträger, einer DualDisc veröffentlicht wird. Der Ausschnitt I'm a Hustla, nigga ask about me der gleichnamigen Single, die er zusammen mit Mary J. Blige aufnahm, stammt ursprünglich aus einem Rap vom Lied Dirt off Your Shoulder (2003) von Jay-Z. Im Juni 2005 kam Cassidy in die Schlagzeilen, als gegen ihn ein Haftbefehl ausgestellt wurde. Er wurde beschuldigt am 15. April 2005 an der Ermordung eines 22-jährigen Mannes beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Er wurde zu 11 bis 23 Monaten im Gefängnis bestraft. Die 7 Monate, die er bereits einsaß, werden ihm jedoch angerechnet. Er wurde am 2. März 2006 aus der Haft entlassen. Cassidy wurde am 4. Oktober 2006 bei einem Autounfall in New Jersey schwer verletzt. Ein Lastwagen, der ins Schleudern geraten und auf die Gegenfahrbahn abgekommen war, prallte seitlich in den Wagen des Rappers. Cassidy erlitt eine Fraktur am Schädel und brach sich diverse Knochen im Gesicht. Die restlichen vier Insassen, die sich im SUV des Rappers befanden, konnten den Unfall unverletzt überstehen. Am 7. November 2007 brachte Cassidy sein 3. Album mit dem Titel B.A.R.S. heraus, indem er sehr viel über sein Leben und seine Vergangenheit, wie z.B. über seine Verhaftung erzählt. Die 1. Single aus diesem Album heißt My Drinks N' My 2 Step. Die 2. Single aus B.A.R.S. heißt Innocent(Misunderstood). Die Single schaffte es auf dem Billboard in der Kategorie R&B/Rap auf Platz 3 und brachte Cassidy so noch mehr Ruhm und Erfolg ein. Diskografie Alben * 2004: Split Personality * 2005: I'm a Hustla * 2007: B.A.R.S. * 2010: C.A.S.H. Singles * 2004: Bigger Business Swizz Beatz feat. Birdman, Jadakiss, P. Diddy, Snoop Dogg, Ronald Isley und TQ * 2004: Take It * 2004: Hotel feat. R. Kelly * 2004: Get No Better feat. Mashonda * 2004: Make U Scream Pt.2 feat. Juvenile * 2004: My Love Is Like … Woah (Remix) Mýa * 2004: Down 2 Ride Shelley feat. Cassidy * 2005: If There's Any Justice (Remix) Lemar * 2005: Don't Care Who Knows feat. Keisha White * 2005: Nahmeanuheard (Remix) N.O.R.E. feat. Capone, Cam’ron, Fat Joe * 2005: I'm A Hustla * 2005: Rock Ya Body (Remix) feat. Fat Joe * 2005: B-Boy Stance * 2005: So Long (feat. Raekwon und Mashonda) * 2006: Cassidy (The Anthem) * 2006: ''It Is What It Is * 2007: My Drink N' My 2 Step * 2010: ''All Day All Night (feat. The Game) * 2010: Face to Face Auftritte * 2002: The General (Salute Me) (Remix) auf G.H.E.T.T.O. Stories von Swizz Beatz mit Nas und Fat Joe * 2003: ''Celebrate auf The Preacher's Son von Wyclef Jean mit Pattie LaBelle * 2004: ''Aim 4 The Head auf The Redemption, Vol. 4 Ruff Ryders mit Jin & J-Hood * 2004: ''Gold Digger von 112 * 2004: ''Shawty auf The ATL Project von ATL mit Mario Winans * 2004: ''One More Day In The Hood auf The Dirtiest Thirstiest von Yung Wun * 2005: ''Aim 4 The Head von The Game * 2005: ''State Your Name von The Game mit Lil’ Flip * 2005: ''Monster Music (G.H.E.T.T.O.) von Mos Def * 2005: ''18 auf Turning Point von Mario * 2006: ''Psycho (Get Hype) von Busta Rhymes mit Papoose * 2006: ''Philly Gettin' Money von Shiz Lansky mit Cal Akbar * 2007: ''Cold As Ice von Jay-Z * 2007: ''No one rmx von Alicia Keys Weblinks * Cassidy auf MySpace * Biografie bei laut.de * Rubrik=artist|ID=p597149|NurURL=ja}} Cassidy im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1982 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Pseudonym en:Cassidy (rapper) it:Cassidy (rapper) Kategorie:Alle Artikel